Surprised Yet?
by I'm Wearing Them Ironically
Summary: 'Percy looked down at the pitiful thing that was Jason and said, "Surprised yet?" before walking through the exit of the saloon, the townsfolk's money in a bag in his hand.' Western AU where Jason and Leo are the good guys and Percy and Nico are the bad guys. \\\Valdangelo\\\ T to be cautionary.


Leo Valdez was sat at the town saloon with his best bud Jason Grace. Leo was clad in the typical cowboy attire, complete with a large brown hat he could tilt down to hide his face, plus an orange mask that covered his eyes. Jason was dressed the same, but had a yellow mask and did not wear a hat. It was a hot, dusty day (when wasn't it though?) in their Mideast Texas town.

After about twenty or so minutes of the two men sitting, making small talk with each other, a girl, around nine-years-old, approached the table they were sat at. She looked up to them with awe in her eyes.

"Is it true what they say about you?" she asked.

Leo leaned down toward the girl a bit as he said, "Well that depends, miss. What do they say? Good things, I sure hope."

"Oh yes! Very good things, sir. Some say you're the best cowboys there are. Others don't quite agree, but y'know there'll always be them non-believers. Anyway. The ones who talk good 'bout you say things like that you've been all 'round the state, fightin' off the bad guys, and that you're the best heroes we've ever had. Is that true, mister?"

Leo sat back and looked to be thinking for a moment. Jason was sitting quietly, observing the little girl's confrontation with an amused smile.

The cowboy in questioning replied, "Why, little miss, I'm not one to be much of a braggart, but I suppose those who you say have been talkin' good 'bout us are just right. We may be the best, but we may not. We're just tryin' to make a livin'. But I suppose if people are sayin' we're the best, then w'll gladly except that title and take up the responsibility in protectin' the town from all them naysayers and any other varmints out there who need stoppin'."

The girl smiled and said, "You're my heroes, misters."

Leo smiled too, saying, "That means quite a lot in a cowboy like me's heart."

She then ran off, back to her friends where she most likely told them all about her conversation with the great Leo Valdez.

"Well, you sure did make that girl happy," Jason said to his friend.

"It's a specialty."

Just then, the doors to the saloon burst open, as two men came in with their guns raised high. One of the men was significantly taller than the other, and wore a dark blue mask that covered only his eyes. He had short-ish brown hair and slight stubble growing on his chin. He was much more intimidating than the shorter man because of his large muscles. The shorter man, though, was still intimidating in his own ways. He had jet-black hair that covered much of the left side of his face. He, too, wore a mask that only covered his eyes, but his was black. This one was really quite creepy.

"Everybody get on the ground!" the taller man yelled, in the deep voice you would expect someone of his looks would have.

All of the people in the room obliged, worried by the men's guns.

"Put your money out in front of you and you won't be harmed!" the other man yelled. He had a surprisingly deep voice as well. Everyone did as they were told, some not having much to give, some not having anything at all.

Well, everyone that is, except for Leo and Jason. They went unnoticed by the two men though, until the little girl from earlier said the Leo and Jason,

"Misters! Help!"

Then the two outlaws looked to the heroes.

The shorter one said, "Who are you to disobey?"

Jason replied, "Who are you to demand?"

"Hmm." The black-haired man put his gun down, saying, "Di Angelo. Nico di Angelo."

His partner in crime said, "Jackson. Percy Jackson. And you?"

Leo said, "Leo Valdez."

Jason stated, "Jason Grace."

Nico looked them over and said, "I like the hat," to Leo.

"Me too. I mean, ah, thank ya," Leo replied awkwardly. Truth be told, Leo was smitten. Though they had just met, and they should be enemies, Leo knew he had already fallen for this mysterious Nico di Angelo. He stared at Nico for a long moment before the other snapped,

"What?"

"N-nothing. You're just... beautiful." Damn, did he really just say that? He mentally slapped himself across the face. He had just called Nico beautiful, straight to his face.

Nico blushed lightly, but enough for anyone to see, and looked away, saing, "You're not too bad yourself."

Now it was Leo's turn to blush and look down. This was so awkward, especially since they were in front of not only Percy and Jason, but all of the townsfolk in the saloon. Jason turned Leo to look at him and said, "Bro. What is _happening_ right now? You've never called anyone beautiful, or even pretty, since Calypso." Calypso was the girl Leo had dated when he was 14. They had a good relationship for about two years, but then she cheated on him with some guy he didn't even know. Hell, probably some guy _she _didn't even know. He broke up with her because of not only her cheating, but also his realization of his true sexuality. Leo was gay, and he was proud of it. Now at 19, Leo had only ever had one boyfriend. That was Jason, but they decided it was best if they were just friends and they have been best friends and partners in fighting crime ever since.

"I... don't really know. But I just feel something... Uh... I think I... It's like love at first sight, y'know, Jace?" Leo whispered quiet enough that only Jason could hear.

By the door, Percy and Nico were having basically the same conversation.

"Dude, Nico, you just called a guy attractive," Percy said to his shorter friend.

"I know... I just... I feel like I... love him," the boy in questioning responded.

"What the hell, Nico? You don't even know him. All you know is he's a hero named Leo Valdez."

"And that's enough for me."

Back with Leo and Jason, Jason was shocked that his friend just confessed to being in love with a guy he literally just met. "Leo... You should talk to him. I can deal with Percy and this whole terrorizing the townsfolk situation. Go.""

Back to the outlaws, Percy was saying to Nico, "You should talk to him, Neeks. I'll take care of Jason and getting the money. Go."

Then, at the same time, Leo and Nico stepped toward each other. Leo got to Nico first, and took hold of his left wrist and pulled him out of the saloon.

"Where are you taking me?" Nico asked, not complaining about being dragged around by Leo.

"There," Leo informed, pointing to a shadowed area.

Once they reached their destination, Leo let go of Nico's wrist. They both looked into each other's eyes before looking away and repeating the process. Eventually, Nico said,

"Leo... I know we literally _just _met and we know nothing about each other but... I, uh... I think I love you."

Leo looked up to the other's eyes and smiled. "Nico. I know I love you," he said, before pulling Nico into a kiss. It was a nice kiss that lasted for a few minutes. It only ended when an elderly woman walked past, saying,

"Quit the PDA! It's disgusting!"

Leo yelled after her while flicking her off, "Yeah screw you, too!"

"Who was that?" Nico asked.

"My mom."

"Oh," Nico said, before bringing Leo down for another kiss, this one lasting longer and more heated. Now, when I say heated, I of course mean that Leo had Nico up against the wall up the building providing them with shadows, Nico's legs around Leo's waist, and both never wanting to let go of the other.

Back in the saloon...

After Leo and Nico had left, Jason and Percy both pulled out their guns and pointed them at the other.

Jason aimed his Winchester M1873 at Percy's head, while Percy aimed his Colt SAA .45 at the white of Jason's right eye.

"You should leave this town and never come back. It's only the wise thing to do," Jason said, challenging his opponent.

"Maybe I should, maybe I shouldn't. But if there's one thing I know, it's you ain't gonna be leaving this saloon," Percy replied, smirking.

All of the townsfolk in the building had been forced into a corner of the room, so there was a lot of space for Jason and Percy to have their fight.

They circled around each other, never looking away from their opponent.

"Well, then I guess you don't know a thing, Jackson. 'Cuz I'ma be leavin' here today, but only after you're gone."

"Sorry to break it to ya, Grace, but I ain't leavin' here. Not without that money."

"This town ain't big enough for the both of us."

"Which is why you should get hikin' 'cuz I don't got any intentions of leavin' here today."

"This is my town, Jackson. And I'll do whatever it takes to protect it."

"What a hero. I'm so impressed. Impressed enough to shoot you!"

"Oh no! I'm so scared! Big ol' Percy Jackson's gonna shoot wil' ol' me!"

"Shut up!" Percy fired his Colt at Jason, but he missed by an inch because Jason was smart enough to move.

"Way to miss, Jackson," Jason said sarcastically.

"I'd like to see you do better."

"Oh really?" Jason shot at Percy's arm, but the other simply pulled his arm up above his head.

"You're too predictable, Grace. Surprise me."

"Why don't you surprise me?"

Percy shot, missing again. "Would you stop fucking moving?"

"Would stop being annoying?"

"No."

"Then no." Jason shot above Percy's head, aiming for practically dead ceiling fan. He successfully shot the chord that suspended the fan from the roof of the room, causing it to fall right on Percy's head.

"What are you- ah!" Percy fell to the ground from the weight of the object atop him and swore loudly at Jason.

"Am I still predictable?" Jason asked, smirking.

Percy simply flicked Jason off in response and reached for his gun which he had dropped when he fell. He threw the fan off of his back and stood, Colt in hand. He aimed at Jason again and fired rapidly.

Jason managed to dodge all of the first few bullets shot at him. One particular shot though, he could not avoid, and hit him hard in the left shoulder. He cried out in pain from the impact and yelled, "Ugh, Jackson!"

Percy smirked at his success and made his way over to where the injured man stood. When he reached Jason, he put his hands on his shoulders and brought his knee up to hit the other where it hurt the most. He then proceeded to swipe his foot against Jason's legs, effectively knocking him on his knees. Percy looked down at the pitiful thing that was Jason and said,

"Surprised yet?" before walking through the exit of the saloon, the townsfolk's money in a bag in his hand.

Jason stayed there, on his knees, bloodied and battered, letting the embarrassment of it all sink in.

He had been beaten.

By some cocky douche that just showed up out of nowhere.

He had never been beaten before.

So why did Percy Jackson beat him?

Jason simply didn't understand.

He should've been able to beat Jackson.

So why hadn't he?

He wasn't distracted, or hurt, or anything.

He simply was not good enough.

Jason looked around the saloon, noticing the bullet holes everywhere, the fallen fan, and the people huddled up by the wall, disappointed looks on their faces.

They weren't disappointed because they lost their money.

They weren't disappointed because the saloon had countless holes in it now.

They were disappointed because the great Jason Grace, one of their heroes, had lost.

And that just about killed him.

FIN.


End file.
